User talk:Gracchus
Hi, welcome to Particracy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HRH King Leopold page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:00, 21 March 2009 I'm sorry about that. If you check your page, why don't you have a page? --Jessaveryja 13:02, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, do you mind if I move it to your new name? I did it to a number of pages, so I will fix it now. --Jessaveryja 04:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes I know... I used excisting Royal Houses and completely read their wiki-pages so I can mix the Alorian royal family up with others. In real life, all royal families are related to eachother. And as royals (in the past) have to marry with other royals, I'm linking them with other Terran royal families. Hope you don't mind!? Hi there! I've been working on a genealogy of the (former) Royal Family of Aloria and I've connected them with other royal families (marriages with Hulstrian, Dundorfian, Rildanorian, etc.) I've used the existing royal bloodlines (as far as I can find information about it). Take a look at the House of Battenburg page, and take a look at the Familiy Tree. Hope you like it and hope you don't mind using other royal families... Ok thanks for your advice. Got that. Is it possible for me to add a small percentage of Gao-Showa (like 10%, since Selucia has seen a lot of immigration esp. with our new laws... Even the current head of state of Selucia is Gao-Showan). Hey Gracchus, I was reading the article on the Gao-Showa and I can see that the most recent edit was in 2008, which is 2 years ago. Does that allow me to make a radical change to the makeup of the article to reflect the time lag between the update? After all, many, many years have passed in Terra: Around 600 days = 300 in game years. Surely the population makeup would have changed drastically? Orang Asli Hey Gracchus, Im glad you liked the Orang Asli article. I will add the Asli too my "to do list", because im also working on the United Badaran Emirates, Majatrans and Islam pages, so it may take a while to compleet. One more thing, someone posted a comment on the Orang Asli page, claiming that the Asli are based on black africans, not southeast asians. I dont know if thats true and i dont know who posted it because it was done anonymous. LNRulez01 19:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It seems that that Steveio guy has changed the picture of the Asli's from Asian into African. Now what do we do? I cant just change the entire page of the Orang Asli. LNRulez01 23:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) bMy Statement/b Here is proof: http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php?organizationid=1959 http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=18&p=89&hilit=Black+asli#p89 http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=1773&p=12308&hilit=talmoria+black#p12308 I was one of the FOUNDING members of the ASLI group. I created them along with other members and they were black. Please explain to me were you get off changing it? We can bring this to the mods if you like I have full confidence in my argument. The fact that there is an organisation that was founded based on the Asli group which is black and there is an old thread in the forums on the issue stating Asli = Black Africans. More proof that I was one of the early contributers to the Asli: http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Asli_Sultanate Thats my work. Although it was never finished that was written in April of 2009. Before you started working on the Asli with Gracchus in in June. You still claim it was never written that Asli = Black? Well i guess i compromised on the issue. I changed the pictures in the article to be more in line with black asli. I wont delete the page, even Steveio asked me not to do it. The text of the article hasnt changed, only some pictures. I just hope the particracy site goes back online soon. dont know what happend too it. PS: Steveio asked me to to tell you that he apologises to you for the tone of the comment that he posted. LNRulez01 21:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Mervyk He just looks like a lizard. But since none of you are convinced, that's him in his Halloween costume. Problem Hey, the Olympic year is 2973, but I messed up. Sorry. :( New Englia Yes, New Englia does exist in the game and is RP'd as per the agreement reached here: http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=501 Help I need help making an info box. Can you help? Matty 04:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I need help making a cabinet template. I want to make one that is like this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Infobox_U.S._Cabinet Matty 22:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Dundorf I blanked the page and I was going to create a timeline of everything that was done. I know what I'm doing and no, your work will still be protected and kept, I'm just creating a new page so I can keep what I do in track. Don't worry. -Aeaolen Kicka™ 22:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there anyway to contact you besides ingame? like an MSN or something, I have something I urgently want to discuss with you. -Aeaolen Kicka™ 22:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) - I believe we should change the way that we handle the business with the Dundorf page. I believe we should leave the main page Dundorf for the current government and keep it dedicated to the current government and it's current history. However, we do like Darnussia has done it and have Predecessor and Successor states listed so people can have a better focus on whatever they chose to research. I'd be willing to help create of all it.\ - It is indeed going to be a monumental task, but I'm dedicated to help you out as much as I can to doing that. Seeing as you are very dedicated to the Dundorf wiki, and are the main reason it's so well flushed out. -Aeaolen Kicka™ 22:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. When it comes to things of Dorvish culture, (the Dorvishe you proposed) and Russian, Bulgarian and what not, I'm not the one to ask. I personally don't know what the other player (Farsun) is doing so honestly you should go to him. Thank you! Yeah lol, as you can see I’m a bit new to this... Thank you so much for helping me with this. :) Religions Hello. I think the problem with the OCC isn't so much with the Orthodox part, but the Catholic one. What we have so far decided is to replace "Catholic" with "Patriarchal" wherever it may appear. (see this forum thread, esp. the list on page 2: http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=4575 ) Christianity is a more tricky manner because it has so far been hard to find an agreed upon name. The Selucian Catholic Church did however adopt the suggestion of "Hosianism" for the religion and "Eliyahu" for Jesus. I created it and I was in Dranland then i made it inactive so I could go to Six Imperial Kingdoms of Davostag (Davostan) Heh, yeah that is something that has to be reported to moderation in game however, I'll put a freeze on the page and tell whoever put it there that it's blatantly against the rules (both in-game and wikia) to do so. Thank you for the notice! I should have caught that but work has me tied down right now. Thanks again. - Aeaolen Kicka™ 05:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you please elucidate. WHen you refer to me "changing other nations" do you mean when I changed the word "Catholic" to Patriarchal or "Chirstian" to "Hosian". The reason I was checking up on all the nations was to see the influence of Terran Patriarchalism in Terra, not to change it. I did almost nothing to actually change the makeup of the nations. I have also changed the religion, but mainly by adding more detail to it, not subtracting. What do you mean by "bold changesto so many many nations". I am not trying to act hostile, I am genuinely confused by your post. I know you have put a lot of work into these nations and religions, considering that I think you have made more edits that any active player. I am not trying to "arbitrarily change" the nations you have put work into. Please elaborate. Jove N. Ore 20:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you. I understand completely. You are right I did not know enough about the nations to change the religious makeup and doing so was only becuase I wanted a bigger role for the church. Thank You for changing them back, and also for reminding me not to act so unilaterally. Usually I only change things that have a lot to do with Deltaria and I got a bit carried away. Again, thank you. Jove N. Ore 21:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Jove N. Ore Dundorfian royal houses Gracchus I am hoping to get to you seeing as you are the last editor and I'd imagine "holder" of the rights to the royal houses of Dundorf. I am asking that your transfer rights to me in order to keep an authentic Dundorfian monarchy. Please contact me here or at my e-mail: thrace-06-@-hotmail-.com (without the dashes.) Thank you! - Aeaolen Kicka™ (talk) 19:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC)